The Proposition
by Megan McCollum1
Summary: His thoughts were plagued with images of her. Her pale skin and curvaceous figure. He wanted her, and nothing less. She was the one for him, especially after his brother chose the other... Her motherly instincts instantly drew him to her, and now that she's a woman, he will do anything to have her; even setting up a proposition...
1. Chapter 1

His thoughts were plagued with images of the raven-haired beauty. Since the defeat of the vile hanyo Naraku, his encounters with the Miko had been quite scarce. His brother had officially taken the Miko known as Kikyo as his mate, and according to the rumors; the taijiya and the monk had also married. Even the Miko's kit had found a mate in his very own retainer, Rin. The couple had just announced their first pregnancy and Rin understood the difficulties that come with such.

Then that leaves the Miko. What was her name? Ah, yes, Kagome. The girl had struck him as odd ever since their first encounter within his father's tomb. She hadn't been affected by his poison, nor did she seem scared of him. What an odd creature she is. Her attire is another thing that struck the Lord as odd. A woman with some of the most powerful reiki he has ever seen, dresses like a harlot. Her "kimono" or whatever her clothing was called, showed too much skin for his liking. He wanted to know what was under them, but he didn't want others to know as well.

The Shikon Miko, was it? The protector of the Jewel of four souls, an artifact that Sesshomaru though of as an abomination. Once the jewel was wished from existence the evil presence leaning over Feudal Japan was gone. Kagura, the wind witch, was set free, as was the taijiya's brother, Kohaku. It was reported that the wolf prince, Koga, had removed his claim from the Miko and has since taken a mate by the name of Ayame.

He wasn't particularly proud of himself for taking a liking to the Miko. Everyone thought that he hated humans, but that simply wasn't the case. He didn't hate ALL humans, just most of them because of their greedy nature and their custom to betray their loved ones. However, he knew HIS Miko wasn't like that; he had watched her for many years. He watched as she fell in love with his brother, and while she fell out of love with him. He watched her care for the orphaned kit as if he was her own, and how she cared for Rin in the same manner. She was the perfect woman in all aspects; she has the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes, silky raven hair that frames her face exquisitely, a body that most demon women would kill for. Her breasts are perky and firm, her stomach flat and toned, and her buttocks was round and plump. Sesshomaru had noticed the most intricate details of the Miko; especially her tendencies to bathe alone.

Yes, he saw it all. Is he proud of it? No. But would he do it again? Most definitely. The Miko was unlike any human he had ever met. She took showers almost daily and never had a dirty scent like most others. Her scent smelled of lavender, cherries, and something he couldn't put his fingers on. Her scent intrigued him, and it only increased his interest in her.

**xxXXxx**

During the days before the final battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru had been roaming his lands with his loyal servant Jaken, and his retainer, Rin; along with their demon companion Ah-Un, a dragon. He had smelled the spring from a few miles away and knew it wouldn't be long before they came upon it. But that wasn't the only thing he smelled; he could smell his half-brother, Inuyasha.

Scrunching up his nose, Sesshomaru turned towards his companions, "We will go a little further and once we are within reach of the spring, we shall stop. My brother is close by and there is something I want to check on." Both the toad and the human girl nodded their heads in understanding.

The rest of the ride was all but silent, Rin had been excited with the news of seeing both Kagome and Shippo. She loved to be around other children, but rarely had any time to play because she was always traveling. But since they were staying in the area, she would have a lot of time to spend with both of them.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned towards the green imp, "Jaken, we will rest here. Watch Rin while I go scope the area. If anything happens to her, you will die."

"Yes, L-Lord S-Sesshomaru." The imp croaked.

Sesshomaru began his search of the area, noting that his brother and his followers were in very close proximity. He decided that the best course of action would be to mask his scent, the last thing he needed was Inuyasha's senseless babbling. He had no need for the Tesseiga anymore, nor did he desire it. That sword was the only thing that kept Inuyasha's demon blood at bay, and so Sesshomaru thought it only right that the half-breed should keep it.

He neared the spring when he heard the most beautiful voice. A woman was singing, but he couldn't tell what the song was; as if she was singing in a foreign language. Then, he saw exactly where the voice was coming from.

There sitting in the spring, was Inuyasha's Miko. Her long raven hair covered her backside and shielded Sesshomaru's view of her important assets. The moonlight was reflecting off of her pale skin, emitting a beautiful glow. And then her eyes, he had never seen anything like them. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her, she had the looks that any woman would want. He didn't understand how his brother hadn't taken her yet. He knew that she was well past her prime; in fact, she should have been married over four years ago. She would be what, 19 now in human years?

Scoffing, Sesshomaru turned to leave, and then he heard a twig snap.

"_Fuck."_ He mentally sighed.

Kagome heard the noise and immediately shot out of the water.

"Whose there, and what do you want!" she yelled, covering her breasts with her arms, forgetting all about her lady parts below.

"_Well, great. Might as well come out."_

Sesshomaru stepped out from behind the trees and glanced at the Miko.

A huge blush spread along her cheeks, "L-Lord Sesshomaru! W-What brings you here?"

A smirk threatened to make its way onto Sesshomaru's face, "Miko. I was merely checking the area for any demons, as me and my pack are staying nearby. However, what I didn't realize was that this area was already occupied. I thought Inuyasha knew better than to come onto my lands?" He spoke

Kagome stood there stunned, the ice prince had actually answered her question? Was hell officially freezing over?

"What's wrong, priestess? You look like you saw a ghost." He mused.

"Nothings wrong! And for your information, we didn't know these were your lands! We didn't realize that we went into the Western lands." She squeaked

"Hmm. Is that so, Miko?" His eyes were playing games with her, she could tell from the look of amusement that was placed within them. The golden orbs were looking her over, up and down, from side to side. He just couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He hated himself mentally, of course she was human! He was following in his father's footsteps, just like his mother said.

Kagome's voice soon snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Lord, Sesshomaru. Was there anything that you wanted from me?" She asked quite nervously.

"Hmm." He said sniffing the air.

"_So, the priestess is still pure? This shall be interesting" _

"Priestess, have you ever been with a man?" He spoke with a questioning glance.

Taken aback, Kagome couldn't help it but to be offended.

"Why would you ever ask someone that! For your information, NO! I have never been with a man!" She yelled

Smirking, "Good, so I have a proposition for you."

Kagome looked at him warily, "What kind of proposition?"

His smirk growing wider, "Let me take your innocence, and I will personally aid your group in defeating that bastard Naraku. Easy enough."

Had she just heard right? It's official, either she was dead or hell really has frozen over.


	2. Chapter 2

A blush threatened to spill on her face, "You want me to do what?!" She screamed.

Smirking, the demon lord explained, "I want to take your innocence priestess. I wish to be your first man, your first lover. In exchange for this, I will gladly lend my services to you during the final battle against Naraku."

Kagome had to think about this. He wants her to give up her virginity, in order to defeat Naraku… How could someone be so vile? Losing her virginity would mean losing her purity as a priestess; especially if she were to lose it to a demon!

Her bright blue orbs turned their attention to the tall, muscular demon, "I'll have to talk to my group and ask them their opinions. As you know, Inuyasha has taken Kikyo as a mate and she has joined our group."

She sighed as she realized the outcome. Her "friends" haven't really been her friends ever since Kikyo joined the group. The undead priestess began taunting her ever since her arrival, even making fun of her when she wasn't around. But did anyone do anything about it? No. No-one ever defended her; Sango said that she and Miroku stayed out of it because they didn't want to listen to Inuyasha. Poor little Shippo had to listen as the pair talked bad about his adoptive mother.

Sesshomaru watched as the Miko went through a variety of feelings. First she was sad, then upset, and finally she was irritated.

"Miko. Why do their opinions matter about your body and your decision?" He asked.

Kagome was taken aback by his sudden rudeness.

"Because Sesshomaru! They have been my friends for over four years; we tell each other everything." She said.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow, "Oh? And did Inuyasha tell you that he was going to take Kikyo as a mate? Or did he simply flaunt her in front of your face and tell you to deal with it?"

Sesshomaru knew the answer to this question, for he in fact saw it for himself. His brother had given the Miko no choice and forced Kagome to accept Kikyo into the group. Then, the dead Miko began to talk about how she wanted her soul back and Sesshomaru remembered exactly what followed.

**xxXXxx**

"Kikyo's joining and that's final!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome huffed and sat down next to her yellow bag; Shippo joining her in her lap.

"_That stupid Inuyasha! Telling me that I have no choice, but I'm the only one who can see the shards! She can't even see them anymore! Why does she need to be here?"_

"Oi, wench." Inuyasha's harsh voice dragged Kagome out of her thoughts.

She glared up at the silver-haired hanyo, "What do you want now, Inuyasha?"

He looked at her, and then looked towards the fire, "Aren't you going to make us dinner?"

Kagome scoffed, "Why would I make you dinner when you have your little girlfriend right beside you? I'm sure she's capable of making you a nice dinner. Well, maybe not, since she can't taste the seasonings, because she's you know, dead."

Kikyo glared at the priestess, "I grow tired of your antics girl. I want the rest of my soul back and I will have it. You are not needed here, and you are definitely not wanted. So give me what's rightfully mine and go join the demons in hell; because that's where you belong."

Everyone stared at the undead Miko in shock, even Inuyasha seemed surprised at the priestess' harsh words.

Kagome huffed, "So, you want me to join hell do you? Well doesn't that suck for you, because once I take back the rest of my soul, it's you who will be going to hell."

Inuyasha glared at the little Miko before him, "Don't you talk to Kikyo like that!"

Kagome turned to face him and with the look of evil laced within her eyes she spat, "Who do you think you're talking to Half-Breed?! I know you're one to talk! You're going to hell too because you chose an abomination as your mate!"

Everyone was shocked at what the young raven-haired woman just said. Even the golden orbs that had been watching the entire time, widened with surprise.

Kagome grabbed her bag and began to walk away; Inuyasha got up to follow her.

She turned around and began yelling, "Don't you follow me you stupid dog! SIT, SIT, SIT! Go be with your dead whore! SIT, SIT, SIT."

Satisfied at the size of the hole the hanyo was buried in, Kagome decided to make her way towards the bone eaters well. Her family was the one thing that always seemed to cheer her up.

xxXXxx

Sesshomaru recalled the events as if they happened yesterday. In reality, it had been quite sometime since the hanyo took the dead priestess as his mate.

Kagome herself seemed unhappy with the situation but refused to speak out so there would be no conflict. This only seemed to agitate the young woman even more.

"Miko, they are not your friends." He spoke calmly

Kagome turned her head away from him and sighed, "I don't like Inuyasha anymore, not even as a friend, he's done so much to hurt me and he is never remorseful. As for Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, they just didn't want to get in the middle of it; which I completely understand. "

"Look at me Miko." He could smell the salt in her tears as they began to leak down her face.

He lifted a hand towards her chin, "Why do you cry?"

"What does she have that I don't have? She's dead and I'm living! How could someone stand to be around her stench!" She cried.

"Miko, I can take all of your pain away, as long as you accept my proposition." He stated

Kagome looked into his eyes and for the first time in her life, she saw an emotion she thought she would never see in the demon; he was happy. He wanted her; and Kagome knew that there was more to this than what he was saying.

"Alright, but on one condition Lord Sesshomaru." She said.

"And what's that?" A brow quirking at her sudden boldness

A blush spread upon her cheeks, "You make me your mate. I'm no harlot and I won't be treated like one. If you want my innocence that bad, you must be willing to make a sacrifice."

Sesshomaru pondered over his thoughts for a few minutes. Should he take her as his mate? What good would come of it? What about the consequences? Oh God. What would his mother say? She's a Miko for crying out loud!

His eyes turned their attention towards her very obviously naked state and met with hers.

He simply uttered one word, "Agreed"


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome began to reach for her clothes, "Lord Sesshomaru, I must be getting back now."

He watched as she covered her bosom, "Of course. I will find you when the time is right."

And with that, Sesshomaru vanished.

"_Sheesh, where did all that come from?" _

Kagome decided it was time for her to make it back to camp. Inuyasha would be wondering where she was at. It's not like he actually cared where she was, because he had Kikyo. He just didn't want her sneaking off and running away or getting captured by Naraku because he needed her to find the jewel shards.

"Stupid Inuyasha. Always needing me for something. Can't do a thing your damn self." Kagome mumbled as she stepped into camp.

As her scent hit the area, Inuyasha came running.

His golden eyes were piercing hers; "Wench, where have you been!" he screeched.

Everyone was watching, and no one else was saying anything.

Kagome sighed and sat down, "Inuyasha, I was at the hot springs. Also, I can take care of myself so stop worrying about me."

Inuyasha glared at her, "Stupid. I wasn't worried about you; I was worried about the shards you carry around your neck? Why don't you just give them to Kikyo so she can properly protect them?" he sneered.

Kagome grimaced. If Inuyasha knew that Kikyo couldn't see or purify the jewel shards anymore, she would never be let out of his sights.

Kagome turned her head and huffed, she wasn't going to let stupid Inuyasha put her in a bad mood. She turned around with a smile and began to speak, "You're right, Inuyasha. I _should_ just give them to Kikyo, and then you won't need me any longer. I can go home and return to my normal life, away from you and your dead whore." Her face dropped.

Kikyo's head snapped towards Kagome when she heard those words leave her mouth; "What did you just call me?" She yelled, placing her arrow in the bow.

Kagome laughed, "Go ahead and kill me, we both know that won't help you regain your soul. If you kill me, you will just damn yourself even more."

The raven-haired woman began to dig through her bright yellow bag. It had gotten lighter over the years; she no longer brought her textbooks with her. What was the point in studying for exams when you're not even living in that time? Her mother begged her to continue school, but Kagome had made up her mind. She wanted to stay in the feudal era with all of her friends. That is, until Kikyo joined the group; ever since that fateful day, she has made Kagome's life miserable. She was always complaining about something; be it the food tasted bad, or she was tired of walking. Whenever Kikyo was tired of walking, she would jump on Inuyasha's back and make Kagome walk. This happened all the time; Kagome's feet hurt everyday and if she complained about it both Inuyasha and Kikyo would yell at her.

Kagome threw the small bottle at Kikyo, "What's this?" She asked, surprised.

"You know what it is, Kikyo." Kagome responded, "It's the jewel shards we've been collecting. I no longer wish to carry them, and since Inuyasha is so adamant about you having them, why not? I'm sure you can find the jewel shards, can't you Kikyo?" she sneered.

Kikyo panicked, "O-of course I can find the j-jewel shards."

'_We got her now!'_

Kagome took a step towards her, "Are you sure about that? Anytime you've "sensed" a jewel shard, you took us in the wrong direction. How would I know? Because I can actually detect them unlike you. You might have been the Shikon Miko in your past life, but that role is mine now; and that is why you can no longer see the shards. That, and because you're dead."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, "Is it true? You can't detect the shards? How are we supposed to get rid of Kagome! Now we're stuck with her because you lied to us!"

Tears threatened to spill at her eyes, "No, Inuyasha." Kagome began, "You are not stuck with me, for I have been offered a new home. Lord Sesshomaru has been kind enough to invite me to stay at the Western Palace with him and his ward, Rin. Also, he has offered his services in the demise of Naraku."

Inuyasha looked baffled, "MY BROTHER? WHY WOULD YOU GO WITH MY BROTHER? HE WILL KILL YOU; HE HATES HUMANS. ESPECIALLY HUMANS THAT STINK LIKE YOU."

Kagome snapped, "He might hate humans Inuyasha, but he has shown me far more respect than you ever has. He doesn't compare me to a dead woman; nor does he try to kill me in order to bring said woman back to life. You have no pride, Inuyasha. You let your anger get the best of you and that's why you say such cruel things to me. Lord Sesshomaru knows a thing or two about respect, and that's why I decided to accept his offer. Because I deserve to be treated with respect. I am not a slave, I am the Shikon Miko; one of the most powerful Miko's to ever exist. Hell, I'm even more powerful than Kikyo; don't deny it, either of you. I know you feel the presence of my power. I'm leaving as soon as Shippo wakes up, you are not to follow me, for if you do, I will let your brother kill you and your whore where you stand."

Everyone was awake now; Kagome's spiritual power woke not only Miroku, but also young Shippo.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Shippo asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Kagome grabbed him into her arms, "Nothing baby, we can't stay here."

"Where will we go?" His blue eyes staring into hers.

She wondered for a minute. Should she tell him? Or should it be a surprise.

"Yes. Kagome, where are you going?" Sango chimed in.

"To see Lord Sesshomaru." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome had been walking for days, and soon made it to the western lands. Unfortunately, there were very few human villages on the way and her supplies were dwindling. The pair decided to find a quiet place to make camp and soon found a clearing that met their expectations.

Kagome knew that she would have to hunt for dinner, and while doing so she decided to send Shippo to collect some firewood.

"Shippo, I need to go find us something to eat. Will you go ahead and look for some firewood while I am gone? Make sure to watch your surroundings and if you feel ANY large demonic presences, you make a run back here." Kagome said sternly

Shippo looked up at his adoptive mother, the woman who took care of him after his own parents fell to the thunder brothers. "Yes mama! Did you want me to find some dry grass, so the fire is easier to light as well?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely." She began, "Be back here within the next hour. I don't want us to be out alone past dark, you never know what's lurking in these woods"

How ironic her statement was, as neither of the two noticed the dark amber eyes following their every movement.

Kagome trespassed deep into the woods; her sapphire orbs picked up the tracks of what seemed to be a small mammal. Maybe a rabbit? Or even a fox, she wasn't quite sure. But what she did know was that she was hungry, and she had a small child to provide for.

Her arrows were sharpened and ready to be released. A quick movement 30 feet in front of her caused her to pull back and let an arrow go flying. A small squeak was heard, and then nothing. Walking over to where the animal fell she noticed her intuition was right; it was indeed a rabbit, and a fat one too.

Kagome smiled, they would be eating good tonight. How proud she was to be able to hunt on her own. No longer did she need Inuyasha and his constant bickering antics. No longer will she be considered weak. No, she could provide for her pack and she will continue to do so. SHE was now the alpha and had to listen to no one.

However, the sound of a twig snapping jolted her right out of the midst of her thoughts. Her eyes scanned the area and soon found their way to meet the amber orbs that had been watching her. Fear began to overtake her body; what was she going to do? Will she be killed? What about her kit?

The demon could smell her fear emitting from every pore in her body. No, he wasn't going to kill her, in fact, he had many uses for her. If she knew who he was she wouldn't see him as a threat. So, he decided to come out of the dark.

The bright light of the moon landed on his silvery locks and the dark purple crescent moon in the center of his forehead proved that he was none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself. Surprised at seeing him in such a state, Kagome let out a loud squeak.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Are you embarrassed, priestess?"

Kagome let out a small gasp, "You know my name, now use it! KA-GO-ME! Stop calling me priestess every time you see me!"

Interesting. This girl was one of the very few creatures that would question his way of speaking and live to tell about it. How he wished he could smack her words right back into her mouth, but no, he shall not. The pair made a proposition, and he was going to keep his end of the bargain.

"Hmm. You are right, Kagome. However, I am not interested in being yelled at by a mere human. Next time you are to watch your tongue unless you want it ripped out of your moth" He sneered.

Who is this guy and what happened to the Sesshomaru that made the deal with her?!

Kagome's eyes peered over at the demon, "What did you come here for?"

Silence followed right after the question was asked, it wasn't until about five minutes later that an answer was given.

"I smelled you in the area, and I know why you're here. I have come to claim what is rightfully mine, and in return I will help you defeat that vile hanyo, Naraku" He spoke.

Kagome blushed, "Oh… You're here for….that"

Sesshomaru ruled his eyes, "What else would I be here for? We have made a deal and we are to stick to it"

"Ah, right" Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru eyed the young woman. If he didn't know any better, he thought that she wanted to go back on her word.

"Miko, if you no longer wish for this Sesshomaru's help, then just say so. I will not force you to give yourself to me." He spoke

Kagome had to think about this. Was her virginity more important than defeating Naraku? That bastard has done so much to hurt everyone around her. He killed Sango's entire village, cursed Miroku's family, and even turned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other. That man was a vile creature and needed to be stopped before it was too late.

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and spoke, "No, I will not go back on my word. Defeating Naraku is something that needs to be done, no matter the sacrifices."

Sesshomaru was proud of her response, he honestly expected her to say yes, she didn't want to do this anymore.

"Good, then you will go find your kitsune and following me back to my home." He responded

Kagome nodded and walked away from the demon lord, calling out for her son, "Shippo, Shippo where are you?" Not long after, a bouncing ball of red fur landed in her lap.

"Mama! Are these enough?" The young kitsune showed her a large bundle of sticks and grass.

Kagome smiled at him and sat him on the ground, "Unfortunately, we no longer need those because we aren't staying here."

Shippo's eyes widened and he began to tear up, all of this hard work for nothing, "Where are we going mama?"

"You are going to come with me" The voice belonged to someone he knew, but he couldn't put his paw on it.. until he saw the moon.

"Lord Sesshomaru"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome and Shippo followed Sesshomaru quietly, their feet slapping the ground with each movement. After a week of walking in treacherous regions, they finally reached Sesshomaru's home in the Western lands.

When the castle came into view, all Kagome could do was gasp. "Your home is so beautiful, Lord Sesshomaru."

He smirked, yes, his home was indeed beautiful, but it had seen much strife and blood in its glory days. The now silver walls were once stained in red, and countless bodies riddled the courtyard. His mother had caused a huge dispute between the four lands all because she wanted to divorce her cheating husband. In turn, the lands all turned against one another, trying to remove Inu No Taisho from his throne. Luckily, these plans failed, and after his father was killed, Sesshomaru inherited the throne.

As they entered the palace doors, all eyes were on them. Why? Simply because every maid and servant in the castle were demons. None of them had ever seen another human inside of the castle besides Rin.

A young demoness with short blue hair and hazel eyes approached the small group and smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru it's nice to see you again, would you like me to show your guests to their quarters?"

He nodded, "Please do, and when you're done, have the young Miko bathe and then bring her to my chambers."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and gave her a small grin, "After you bathe you must come directly to my chamber. Do not talk to anyone on the way there because if my beast smells another man's scent on you, he will go crazy."

Kagome and Shippo began to follow the young demoness, and after a while Kagome sparked up a conversation, "We never did get your name."

The blue haired demoness smiled, "My name is Anka. I have been working for Sesshomaru since he was a pup, and after I die, my children will continue to work for him."

Kagome stared at the woman, "The color of dawn, that's what your name means. That's very suiting considering your hair color."

Anka smiled, "Yes, my parents said that I was born at dawn on a long winter morning, and when they noticed my head of blue hair, the sky was also the same shade of blue. So that is why they named me Anka"

"That's a really beautiful story. But I am curious, why must your children serve Lord Sesshomaru even after you're gone?" Kagome asked.

As they reached their quarters the young woman shushed Kagome.

"Enough talk, I cannot say anymore. You will go into the room with the green flowers on the door, and young Shippo will follow me down to his quarters. Lord Sesshomaru has given us orders to keep you two apart for now." Anka spoke.

Kagome was baffled, why was Sesshomaru keeping her from her own son? "Why must he keep me from my son?" She asked. 

Anka sighed, "Because your son is going through puberty and will become a man any day now. Lord Sesshomaru has a strong beast and should his beast smell another man's scent on you, he will go crazy and may end up harming you."

Kagome nodded her head, understanding the consequences of their so-called proposition.

Kagome smiled at Anka and Shippo, "Thank you, Anka. Please take good care of my son and make sure that he gets some good food to eat, I'm sure that he's hungry." Kagome gripped the doorknob of her bedroom and cracked the door open and began to enter. She looked back and smiled once more, then, she was gone.

All Shippo could do was follow this lady called Anka. He wasn't sure what proposition his mother was talking about, but he knew that if he couldn't be around her it must have something to with mating.

Kagome's room was beautiful. The walls were an intricate silver color with a splash of sparkle. A black bed set was laid on the queen bed in the middle of the room. A silver chandelier hung down from the ceiling, and silver stairs adorned the soft white carpet on the floor. But her eyes couldn't help but stare at the intricate door that was planted on the wall.

She smiled. Of course! That must be the bathroom. She knew what she had to do, she was to clean herself up and wear something presentable for Sesshomaru.

Kagome frowned. She didn't want to give her virginity to Sesshomaru, but if she wanted to defeat Naraku, she had no choice.

She opened the door and stared in awe, the bathroom wasn't just any original bathroom, it was a hot spring! Oh, how she loved hot springs.

Kagome carefully peeled off her sticky clothes, she couldn't remember the last time she had a bath and was sure that she smelled quite awful. Her toes touched the hot steamy water and sent goosebumps up her thigh. As the rest of her body fell into the warm waters, Kagome could feel her skin begin to itch. The heat always made her skin itch, as if she was allergic to it or something. Sighing, she grabbed her shampoo and began to massage her dark angelic locks. The smell of cherries filled the room, enticing a smile to appear on her face. Her mother picked this shampoo out for her because she knew how much Kagome loved the smell of cherries.

After rinsing her hair and carefully drying her precious strands, Kagome began to put lotion on her long silky legs. Of course, this lotion smelled of cherries too, it was of course, her favorite scent after all. Smiling, Kagome exited the bathroom and headed to the closet to pick out her outfit.

She selected something she knew Sesshomaru would like; a long black see through gown that showed every inch of her. However, she would wear an outer gown above it so no one else would see her in such a state.

Feeling that she was ready to go, she called for Anka.

As Anka appeared before her, she began to smile. "Are you ready to go, my lady?" Anka asked.

Kagome's breath hitched, "Yes. Take me to Sesshomaru."


End file.
